


Through Thick and Thin We’re Destined for Each Other

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It amazed him that even when she did the simplest things he couldn’t take his eyes off her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick and Thin We’re Destined for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want a song lyric title but hell, 699 fics in I'm lucky I came up with that. And since its one of their songs, Michael Bolton’s _That’s What Love is All About_ , I can live with it. This takes place immediately after the events of [Red, Red Wine](http://lairofthemuses.livejournal.com/153272.html#cutid1).

Mudgie usually jumped on the bed and got comfortable but tonight he seemed to get the message even without chiding from his master. He made his way onto the loveseat as Dave walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He put Erin’s tea on her nightstand; he could hear the shower going. Dave began to undress. The weight of the day and the evening came off with his clothes.

He smelled like good food, wine, and the slight aroma of his cologne from this morning. He liked the smell and thought that Erin might too. Surprising her in the shower probably wasn’t thee best idea. It would wash off his scent, which was an aphrodisiac. There was also still something in the pit of Dave’s stomach that said he wasn’t welcome. If he was, then let her tell him so.

He changed into a pair of blue flannel pajama pants and an Army tee shirt. Then he put Anita Baker on the stereo, relaxed on the bed, and picked up the Stuart Woods novel that he hadn't read in almost a week. He probably wouldn’t be reading much tonight either but it was a nice distraction. It was better than sitting on his hands so he wouldn’t go into that bathroom. Erin hadn't even left the door open.

She rarely closed it…he wasn’t invited. But that kiss meant something. While it was initiated by him, she was with him every step of the way. He felt it; felt it all the way down to the tips of his toes. It didn’t explain the closed bathroom door though.

Dave learned a long time ago not to profile the woman he loved. Since it was second nature, he did it anyway. Sometimes he was right and sometimes she figured out what he was doing. He thought he was pretty safe on the other side of a closed door.

It was a closed door that was now opening. When he saw Erin emerge, he was sure he gasped. She was wearing a floor length silver blue satin nightgown. Her hair was damp but she was brushing it, which he always found incredibly sexy. No words passed between them as she walked across the room and sat down at her vanity table. She just continued to brush her hair.

“I put your tea on the nightstand.” Dave said after clearing his throat.

“Thanks. I may have had just a touch too much wine tonight.”

“Are you feeling tipsy, baby?”

“You wish.”

“Do I?”

“Mmm hmm. Then you wouldn’t have to fight so hard to get me out of my panties.”

“You're not fooling anyone, Erin Strauss...you're not even wearing any panties.”

She laughed. She actually threw her head back, crinkled her nose, and laughed. It made Dave laugh too. He looked at her and saw the joy in her expression. Erin could fake a lot of things…Dave had been on the receiving end of that for many years.

She couldn’t fake joy. She probably could to those who didn’t know her but to him never. Her laughter was real. It may not have been complete and unabashed; that didn’t make it any less real.

“When you laugh like that…”

“What?” she asked. The laughter faded as she grabbed her rosewater towelettes to clean her skin.

“It just makes me love you more.”

“How do you love me, David?”

“Would you like me to count the ways?” He asked.

“No, that’s alright.” Erin shook her head.

“Are you sure? Because I'm prepared to do it; I have it all in here.” He tapped his forehead.

“Please don’t.”

She put on her under eye cream before pinning up her hair. Erin was doing it in sections and Dave just watched, mesmerized. It amazed him that even when she did the simplest things he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Your tea is cooling.” He said. He just wanted to talk to her.

“I'm coming. Do you mind if I have a smoke?”

“You had one on the deck tonight.”

“Is that a yes?” Erin asked.

“I just don’t want you smoking too much. It’s not good for you health.”

“I'm fine David. I'm taking care of myself just as I should be.”

He relented because she was a grownup and could do what she wanted. He knew she was taking care of herself. He knew he was doing his best to take care of her as well. And he wanted her to get in bed now.

Dave couldn’t be sure if the slight chill was foreplay for something very hot. He would let Erin lead, sure to follow her anywhere. So he watched her moisturize her arms and hands. He wondered what was on her mind.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“Let’s sleep in tomorrow.” Erin said, getting up from the vanity table. “I've decided I'm not going in until noon.” She sat on the side of the bed and sipped her tea. Then she lit one of the cloves Emily gave her.

The box was more than half full; Erin would save them for special occasions. She was curious if they would really help her relax enough to sleep. She glanced back at Dave. “Are you with me?”

“I'm with you, baby.” He replied, reaching out to stroke her nearly bare back. When she trembled it excited him. “We could say to hell with it and just take the whole day.”

“What would be we do with a whole day off?” Erin still had her back to him. She didn’t want to blow smoke in his face; he hated that. She was also afraid to look at him. Erin had no idea why but she was.

“There are lots of things we can do.”

“Like what, David?”

“Well, we’d start the morning making love. Then we’d have brunch. Then make love and take a bath together. Then we’d make love again before a nap. Then wake up, make love, and read a book together.

“Then we’d walk the dog; he’d be about to burst at that point. Afterwards I'm thinking we’d make love. Then make dinner together and enjoy the fruits of our labor. After dinner, it’s straight to the couch, to each other’s arms. I’d whisper all the ways I love you and feel you tremble against me before…”

“Let me guess…before we make love.”

“See, you do know there's plenty to do with a day off.”

Dave was grinning. She couldn’t see him but could feel the warmth of it all around her. Erin took one last deep inhale of the clove, exhaling slowly. She finished most of her tea, turned, smiled, and crawled into his arms. She exhaled again when Dave wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and then her nose. Damn, it felt so good to be close to him.

“Say you're sorry.” She whispered.

“I'm sorry, baby.” Dave didn’t even ask why. He had some things to be sorry for. If he knew what JJ, Emily, and Erin had spoken about on his deck tonight he’d know for which sins he was repenting.

“I'm sorry too, David. I don’t want us to disagree anymore. The truth of the matter is I'm tired of playing Strauss vs. the BAU. It happened again and I didn’t like it but things have been good lately. I'm just going to move on from this; there are other things more important.”

“It’s hard for me when you think I love my team more than you.”

“I know you don’t.” she replied. “But I know how loyal, strong, and family-oriented you are. They’re your family. I'm your family too. Sometimes we butt heads and sometimes we get along. Every single one of us has to roll with the punches.”

“Do they know how hard you hit?” Dave asked smiling.

“Some of them do. It hasn’t stopped the madness for one minute. But I don't want to talk about it anymore because I'm in your arms and I'm happy.”

“I want to believe you're happy. I never want it to be me that makes you sad.”

He caressed her face and kissed her again. Oh yeah, the tingle was back. It was back with a vengeance. Dave couldn’t help but moan when Erin pressed her body against his.

“Didn’t we declare this bed pajama free years ago?” he asked, his lips still teasing hers.

“It was a chilly night…I didn’t want to get cold.”

“I have no problem keeping you warm, baby.”

Erin pulled away from him and slipped under the blankets. Dave was right back in her arms in a matter of moments. Just a few minutes after that, the nightgown was on the floor.

“I love watching you pin your hair up.” He said as he started pulling the pins out one by one.

“That’s just because you know you're going to have fun taking them out. Why are you still dressed, Agent Rossi?”

“Oh don’t worry; we’re both going to be very naked soon. And then you tell me what you want.”

“I want you to hold me.” Erin said. “I just want to feel your arms around me and know that you're mine.”

He couldn’t turn something like that down. It had been a chilly evening. It had been chilly for some time. But it was going to be nice and warm tonight, Dave would see to that. Tomorrow was tomorrow, and he had some plans for then too.

Tonight he would hold her and be held in return. Tonight was all about just being together…getting back to their center. The foundation had been shaken but the house still stood. It was stronger than either one of them realized.

***

  



End file.
